


teardrop (illustrated)

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: illustration forsmehur'sstoryteardrop.please go read their lovely work!
Relationships: Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	teardrop (illustrated)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smehur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smehur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teardrop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972196) by [Smehur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smehur/pseuds/Smehur). 

  


_That set off the avalanche. There was a flurry of movement as they spun in a half-circle, and Garrus absently enumerated the classical take-down moves. Now on the outside, Nihlus pressed Saren’s chest onto the counter, twisted his arm behind his back and pushed his legs apart with his knee. Saren gripped the edge of the counter with his free hand, white-knuckled. Nihlus bent over him and pushed himself in with no discernible preparation, eliciting a stifled moan. His free hand slid down between Saren’s legs. He glided deeper, and deeper, and a guttural “aaaahhhh” rolled from his mouth in unison with Saren’s soft “nnnghhhh”. He started moving. Gently at first, grunting in time with the thrusts, his hand stroking Saren at the same, slowly accelerating, rhythm. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper, closer and closer. And when Garrus sensed it was nearly over, he curled his hands into fists and clenched his jaws, just in time to hear Saren cry out, and see Nihlus arch his head back. His handsome features unravelled in an astonishing expression of vulnerability and bliss and he was perfect._

_They were perfect._

_\- _ [Smehur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972196)


End file.
